


A simple reconsideration

by Luckunn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, F/M, Hoennshipping, Master pokemon, Pokemon Contests, Soft Drabble, Travel, but much more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckunn/pseuds/Luckunn
Summary: It's just a reconsideration, they're best friends...aren't they ? or maybe more...
Relationships: Haruka | May/Yuuki | Brendan
Kudos: 6





	A simple reconsideration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is one of the first times I write and since I'm French I don't speak English fluently, so feel free to come and correct me if I made any mistakes.  
> Hope you like it !

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her hairstyle ? Usual, but very pretty.  
Her outfit ? Well as always at every contest, a famous outfit made by a talented designer, some time after Brendan got his because he was the 100th trainer that Lisia hired, she received one too from Lisia, seeing how much May loved pokemon contests. 

However, she had changed her outfit along the way when she got her Key Stone for her Blaziken, she had added this stone to her gold bracelet.

The duo she formed with Blaziken was incredible, they were linked, when he was just a little Torchic and they looked at each other for the first time, both knew they were going to become inseparable !

In addition to being quite good at fighting, her Blaziken and even the totality of his pokemons excelled in pokemon contests.

Coolness....Beauty....Cuteness....Cleverness....Toughness....

These are the five areas that a coordinator and his pokemons must master to be successful in pokemon contests.

May knew these five areas very well and mastered them perfectly and moreover she became a great cook! In pokéblock at least.... 

May, had easily passed the normal and super rank contests, she had a bit of trouble at first with the hyper rank but she did, and once she got to the master rank she had to step up and put her life as a pokemon trainer aside, and so make a choice, it wasn't hard, she knew she loved pokemon contests and preferred it to pokemon fights. What she felt during the contests was...indescribable it was really wonderful.

After a few months, she had managed to perform with her pokemons and her secret trump card which was her mega-blaziken won her over and over again!  
A nickname that her fans gave her from time to time was "the princess and her fire eagle", a nickname that made her laugh, and proved to her the special bond she had with her blaziken.

However, even though she had passed all the different master rank competitions, May's dream was to become Hoenn's best coordinator!

Seeing the world....good everything in its own time...it was a phrase her father often said to her.

Because she wanted to be a coordinator, she didn't want to make it her future. Given the various field studies she did for her father, she had really enjoyed doing this and would like to make it her profession and follow in her father's footsteps....

but...let's go back to the main topic and let's leave that for later....

There were always "special" competitions in Hoenn often during big festivals, it is during these festivals that the best coordinators have to get noticed, to prove their value as pokemon coordinators, which can give them a certain notoriety for the future.

Hoenn's best coordinators, without a doubt, were : Wallace, Lisia and Chaz.

But as time went by May had established herself as a great coordinator and her biggest fans knew that one day or another she would become Hoenn's best coordinator.

Also, she had become very good friends with Lisia, pushing each other to do the best she could ! Of course they were rivals, but most of all they were friends.

\----------------------------------------

11:30 pm...31 December....

This stress...it happens from time to time before the competitions....

But why is this stress so... consequent?

Was it because she was the one who closed this year with her show?

Was it because Lisia was doing her show and in the meantime she was getting ready in her dressing room?

Or was it the expectations of the audience that scared her ?

No...there were many questions in her head but each one ended up with the same conclusion...Brendan, that famous boy who had changed her life....

She remembers all the moments they shared.... funny...serious...sad...but especially the happy moments. Those moments that made her understand repeatedly that no, he is not only her best friend...but much more.

Their first meeting ? She remembers, she was getting ready for her trip, her father Professor Birch had told her about a person named Brendan and his family who was going to move to Littleroot Town, she was looking forward to it because she didn't have many friends, so when she knew that a boy her age would soon arrive, she was very cheerful, she hoped so much that he could become good friends....

This was the case ! But their first meeting had disturbed her...in a good way ! Indeed, May was frank by nature, so as soon as she saw Brendan for the first time, she was already proposing to become friends, but especially during their first eye contact when their eyes met she felt a strange emotion...that she had never felt before for anyone...well it must not have been unimportant, she thought....

They often spent time together, time that was precious to her as she went along. As their journey progressed, they became closer until they became best friends and once Brendan started preparing to be Hoenn's Master, and she started to become a coordinator, he saw himself less, but after all he was just best friends, right ?

At least, that's what she thought but at the Delta episode...she had an important trigger, this parade of shooting stars...with Brendan...without hesitation it was the most beautiful moment of her life.

It is from that moment that she started to have diferent feelings towards Brendan, feelings that they cherished...

"Oh, yes I'm so glad I love you, I hope one day I'll be able to tell you...."

It was a sentence she had read at the end of a story. It was exactly the situation she was living in. This trainer who was always there for her, her best friend and also a rival who would soon become "officially" Hoenn's Master.

Indeed, he was not yet "officially" Hoenn's Master, he was still a bit young and above all he had to learn several things about what are the consequences of being master of a region, because it is not only about beating new talented trainers but also about managing the region politically or economically .  
May would have sworn that in every conversation she shared with Brendan on this subject. He spent a lot of time learning about politics and economics...and he can't thank Council 4 enough for their help in these various areas, without them he would be lost....

Always in her dressing room, she knew he was going to be in the crowd of people, they had planned that at the end of his show they would go to see the New Year's Eve fireworks show at Dewford Town .

That was what was stressing her out, spending time alone with his best friend when she had had a crush on him for several years.

They were not going to have the same time according to her...besides, he's in the audience and.....

"Hey May, this is going to be yours ! " says Lisia with a haunting voice...exhausted by her show.

May : "Ah, thanks for telling me Lisia, I'll be right there ! "

She put her pretty pink bow back on her head, then breathed softly...she was ready !

\----------------------------------------

A show later....

Brendan and May, were walking in Dewford Town, on the sand near the cave, with less than five minutes left before the New Year.

The sand on which they walked was comfortable.

Brendan: "Hey, otherwise May as always you were amazing on stage, if you keep on improving so much in a few months or years you'll be the best coordinator in Hoenn ! " 

May : "T-thank you, but do you really think so, Brendan?"

Brendan: "Yes, of course we've known each other for many years and I know that you have the potential".

May : "Thank you Brendan, I'm glad you said that, y-you know ever since I was a little girl I always wondered what I would do later ? Will I follow in my father's footsteps and become a professor ? Or take a completely different path ?

May turned around to meet Brendan's gaze.

May : "Then one day you came into my life ! You made me understand and discover things that allowed me to progress in my life...so I just wanted to say....Thank you for everything you have done for me".

The cheeks of brendan were slightly tinged with red.

Brendan : "B-but you also made me discover things, when I moved to Littleroot Town, at no time did I think I was going to become a Master or even beat arena champions...but thanks to you and the other people who came into my life, I had the strength to become the boy I am today...and look at us May, now I will soon become the Master of this area and you its coordinator! "

May approached him and with her elbow gave him a light blow and said: "you are right, Oh me the great May future best coordinator of this region, you should thank me, Oh you young future master". 

They both laughed out loud and then Brendan added: "You are getting a big head, Oh future best coordinator of Hoenn".

May : "Hey ! I was just saying that as a joke, don't think so...."

In the distance, several fireworks started to explode...

Brendan took May's hand and said: "Come on, hurry up ! We're going to get closer to those fireworks! " 

Luckily, brendan advanced and therefore did not see May behind him with her crimson-red face, "Thank you Arceus" she thought to herself. 

Then they landed on the sand near Dewford Town admiring the fireworks, it was a breathtaking spectacle, the Dewford Town budget for fireworks had intrigued May but it was not the time to ask such questions. 

It was dark, May knew that if she looked at Brendan during the fireworks, she would have a crimson red face, so she avoided her gaze...but she thought for a few seconds she saw Brendan looking her in the eyes...of course she wasn't sure but what she was sure of was that they were still holding hands and that both of them loved this sweet moment as much as each other and in the same way....

**Author's Note:**

> In my opinion, being a pokemon master is not just about fighting trainers, there are many other things to do. What do you think ?


End file.
